


Of Stars and Sorcery

by mjoInir



Series: The Cosmic Chronicles [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, loki deserves better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjoInir/pseuds/mjoInir
Summary: Princess Astra of Stellos fell for a prince of Asgard and he reveals a frightening truth: she is dancing with monsters.She finds herself to be a pawn in what seems to be a never ending chess match for Stellos's throne.





	1. Swordplay

The two woman were sitting in the garden, among the colorful flowers and towering trees with shading green leaves. There was a peaceful and sweet air, with the singing songbirds up in the branches. The breeze was warm, but cooler than the summer temperature.

A beautiful palace laid in the background, the building tall and wide with many rooms and windows. The light purple sky was scattered with stars and the planet's three moons. It was very picturesque in a way, but to the people it was not abnormal or strange like it would to Terrans.

The woman, her skin a soft and creamy ivory, light blue freckled dots across her nose and cheeks, with braided golden blonde hair was Princess Astraea de Custos, the middle child to the Queen and King. She sat tall in her chair, shoulders set back and proud, her chin up. In her hands was a book about Terra, which she was flipping through.

The woman across from her was Lady Nevelyn Fortis, Astraea's best friend. Her skin was like the finest ebony silk in all of the cosmos, and long, curly black hair with red roses from Strathe — celebrating the warmer weather in Eregar, the capital — with brown eyes like Terran chocolate, shimmering in the sunlight. She, too, sat poised and elegant, with a graceful smile, dark purple freckles adorning her face.

Two servants walked over, one carrying two plates of fruits of every color, with two honeycombs, drizzled with golden honey, a delicacy in the kingdom. The other was carrying a tray holding drinks, two cups full of a rich, thick liquid and the two others a thin, sky blue. They placed the plates on the table, smiling politely.

"Ah, thank you, Sera and Nim." said Astra, placing the book aside and glancing up at the girls with bright, steely blue eyes.

"Of course, Princess," murmured Nim, pushing her brown curls out of her face.

"Call us if you need anything more, Princess. My Lady." Sera said, folding her hands in front of her torso, a single piece of scarlet hair falling into her grey eyes.

Astra nodded politely, with a quiet smile. She watched the girls walk to the other end of the garden — well out of earshot — and sit on a bench under the flowering Dogwood tree. Their view of the two ladies was blocked by a red shrub in the middle of the garden.

Astra turned her eyes back to her friend, her posture slumping slightly, her chin relaxing from its stiff position. Her shoulders slackened, and she sighed, wiggling in her thin summer dress to get comfortable. In the brown belt around her waist was a single, peculiar looking dagger that she held with her at all times.

Nevelyn had done the same, following Astra's lead, knowing the girls would not return until called. The few guards around them did not particularly care about their posture when they were alone.

Astra started eating first, picking up a few sweet purple fruits and then tangy orange ones. She chewed slowly, watching the sky until she turned her eyes back to her friend.

"Lady Mei is looking particularly lovely." said Astra offhandedly, skimming the title of the book, A Brief History of Terra by Joval Greenwood, who was born on Xandar. Astra picked up a honeycomb and bit into the beautifully sweet treat. Her tongue darted outwards to lick her lips, savoring every morsel. Honey was only available to anyone, rich or poor, during summertime (unless, of course, you decided to raid a hive during winter, down where the crops were grown. But that honey was not nearly as sweet or as good as the honey made by the "Royal Bees", as they had been named, for they only hived in a separate part of the castle gardens).

Nevelyn's eyes dashed towards her plate, hiding her warming cheeks, looking quite bashful in that moment. Her eyes glanced at the thick book over near Astra, but they quickly returned to the red fruit on her plate.

"My father would never go for such a thing." Nevelyn finally mumbled, picking up her cup and sipping the bittersweet liquid — liquid chocolate all the way from Terra, an expensive treat all the way out on Stellos.

Stellos was only known by one other name: Stelheim. Odin, King of Nine Realms, had made an alliance with Astra's father, Mihir, and had therefore recognized his planet as under his protection, even though the army of this planet was nearly unmatched.

Astra looked her friend in the eye, quirking a sharp eyebrow, "He still has your brother or sister if he so wishes for grandchildren. And the High Council or Mother would grant you an orphaned child, if you so desired. Even artificial, if you wished to bare a babe."

"Perhaps," said Nevelyn, staring into her drink.

"When I become Queen, I will wed the two of you myself, if you so choose. And if not, I will get one of my brothers to." Astra paused, taking a sip of her drink, "Have you ever seen or talked to her?"

"Seen, many times; talked, hardly." admitted Nevelyn with a frown.

"I assure you, you will see and talk with her at Castor's nameday tomorrow. She should be getting here sometime today."

"Oh," Nevelyn's eyes lit up, placing her cup on the black-steel table. "What a delight! I simply cannot wait!"

Astra chuckled at her friend, "A feast tonight, Father says, to welcome our regal guests from Ninguis and Wren, and your family, of course."

"Perhaps not me — I am usually always here with you!" Nevelyn chuckled, "I am glad, however, to see my mother and father again, and my siblings."

"Perhaps you should go back with them." Astra suggested, "It will only be a fortnight before we are together again for the Coronation of Asgard."

Nevelyn pursed her lips, deliberating, "That would be good, but I shall miss you, my friend."

"As I you." Astra told her with a firm nod and a gentle smile. "But we have plenty of time! Let us not dwell on your leaving just yet."

Nevelyn gave an agreed nod, "A small stroll through the gardens? A walk in the town?" Nevelyn gave a mischievous smile, "Sword fighting in the courtyard?"

Astra smirked, "Only if you are prepared for defeat, Neve."

Nevelyn raised her eyebrows, amused, "I'd like to see you try."

Astra's smirk widened, "Oh, it would be my pleasure."

Both young women stood, Astra leaving her book and food behind, Nevelyn doing the same. They stared playfully at each other for a moment, before Astra turned.

"Ida?" Astra called to the captain of her guard, "Could you, please, gather our weapons and armor? Send it over to the courtyard, we shall be waiting."

Ida, a tall woman with broad shoulders and silver armor, nodded, "Of course, Princess. I shall get your attendants to retrieve and bring them."

"Thank you." said Astra, with a kind smile to Captain Ida. Astra turned back to Nevelyn, her smile turning more bold than gentle. "Shall we?"

"We shall." said Nevelyn, with a smile, her eyes bright.

Astra chuckled and they walked forward and towards the courtyard. Astra dismissed Sera and Nim, waving her hand before continuing to walk alongside Nevelyn.

The courtyard was rather big, one of the castle's back doors leading to it, but it was surrounded by the castle walls. Few trees stood from the otherwise green courtyard; a fountain set up near the center, the water always cool and clean.

Captain Ida met them there, signaling to the other guards that had followed the two women to stand near the doors. A few of Astra's attendants stepped from inside the castle and out into the open, holding both Astra's and Nevelyn's swords.

Captain Ida was the leader of the Royal Guard, their guard set on protecting the castle and the royal family. They were overseen by both the King and Queen.

Then there were the Infinity Warriors, led by General Tenzin, and they were comprised of the most formidable fighters Stellos had to offer. They held the protection of the Cosmos above all else, and of course, the Infinity Stones and they were overseen by Queen Cyra and the Universal (aka Cosminian) Advisor Osric. There were few stations across the galaxies, most known for a small one on Xandar, and one protecting the moon Alicubi, but their home base would always be Stellos.

Then there was the army of Stellos, overseen by King Mihir, set on the protection of the planet and were stationed throughout the cities.

Astra watched them walk forward, flashing Nevelyn a mischievous, wide-lipped smirk. Nevelyn returned it before her attention went back to the attendants.

Astra only waved forward the attendant holding her sword. He was a younger boy, father or mother probably in the guard, Astra guessed.

Seeing Astra's choice, Nevelyn — with a hint of hesitation — waved off the attendants with her armor. She grabbed her sword, that had etchings of a snake and the sun in the hilt and of a Strathe saying: "While I have breath, I hope" in the blade. It was made of a silver metal found in few living stars, along with several places on their planet, a strong choice also found in their armor.

Astra nodded to the attendant, as he held on to sheath for her and she pulled out the beautiful sword. On the glittering silver blade was the etching of the saying of Eregar: "By strength and valor" and the saying of the royal family: "I shall stand" on the other side, both in the Stellos' native language. The hilt was golden in color, and carved into it was a lion, the moons and the sun.

Both Astra and Nevelyn raised the swords to their faces, closing their eyes for a brief second, before opening them and getting into a fighting stance.

Astra struck first, bringing her blade to Nevelyn's right side, but was quickly blocked. Nevelyn pushed Astra's blade away with her own and Astra took a slight step back, moving her feet to the side before quickly retaliating.

Their dance continued for a few minutes, before they were face-to-face, swords together as they tried to push the other away and to the ground to claim victory. They both had sweat on their brow, panting slightly in the heat of the sun.

Nevelyn pushed hard and Astra stumbled back, her arms as tired as her friend's. Astra's sword slipped from her hands and landed in the grass a few feet away. Nevelyn smirked, believing she had won and put her blade up to put on her friend's neck. But in a second flat, Astra's awed face turned into stone, a deadly smile stretching onto her face.

Astra grabbed the dagger from her belt, tossed it into the air, pushed Nevelyn's blade away from her face and grabbed the expanding dagger as it fell.

What once was a small dagger transformed into a a beautiful sword, with the hilt a brilliant silver and the blade made out of metal from the heart of a star. It had been her great-grandmothers, the daughter of a Custian, making the sword nearly unmatched in strength. It had been coined The Star Bringer by her ancestors, made from Physicorum Estellus, or simply called Vibranium by the Terrans

"No fair."

"Battle is never fair." Astra smartly replied, lunging forward with her sword.

Nevelyn quickly parried the incoming attack, and tried to slash Astra's stomach, but Astra quickly caught it and pushed her friend back.

It only took a few more seconds for Astra to get the blade to Nevelyn's neck and claim victory. Astra was breathing heavily, but she smiled.

Nevelyn sighed, then signaled her defeat. Astra backed off and her sword returned to the dagger, by her will and she placed it back in her belt. She retrieved the fallen kingdom sword and walked back over to Nevelyn.

"Again? And perhaps this time without that?"

Astra chuckled, "Why would I not? Now you know I have an advantage, which, in itself, makes it less of one."

Nevelyn pursed her lips before she nodded. Nevelyn placed her sword in starting position and Astra did the same. And in an instant, the two were at it again. The clashing of the blades carried, clinking off the castle walls.

The Queen, a fair skinned lady with her long pale hair pulled up into an updo, walked from the side door and down the steps. She glanced at the two fighting women and frowned.

"If you wish to fight," started the Queen, startling Astra and Nevelyn. "then you should do it with more determination. You both fight without purpose, and that will be your downfall."

Nevelyn bowed her head in respect, and her eyes held still on the grass, ashamed. The Queen made Nevelyn, along with many others, nervous. Queen Cyra was a very powerful woman, with magic at her fingertips and skill of battle in her blood.

Astra, however, held the gaze of her Mother, not daring to back down. Their gazes held steady, their eyes — a storm clashing with an ocean — both unyielding.

"Tell me, Daughter, what is it that you did wrong?" Queen Cyra asked, approaching the two women.

Nevelyn side-glanced at Astra anxiously and Astra pursed her lips, "I do not believe there was a thing wrong."

Queen Cyra's eyes narrowed, "You swing your sword as if it is a dance and not a fight. Battle is no show — no form of entertainment — it is the only thing standing between you and death."

"You see, I like to think I'm perfecting it into an art form." said Astra, with a smile.

"Well it's not, Astraea,"

Astra winced at her full name but got back her grin and set back her shoulders.

Queen Cyra sighed, "One day, if you ever beat my skill with your 'art form', perhaps we will start calling it that."

Astra grinned, "Looking forward to it."

Queen Cyra resisted the urge to roll her eyes, instead she turned back to the steps. "Come, the families are arriving for dinner. Clean yourselves up before heading to the Dining Hall."

Astra rolled her eyes, meeting Nevelyn's gaze, who had been silent. Nevelyn still looked nervous, but when Astra met her eyes, it lessened.

"Come on." Astra threw her arm over Nevelyn's shoulders and led her forward.


	2. Nameday

It was morning, the early sun shining down upon the kingdom. Stars were still seen in the sky, light blues and purples swirling together like waves. The stars were shinning brightly, even during the day.

After she ate, Astra made her way from the kitchens to the Dining Hall, where her mother was setting up for the party to happen that afternoon. Astra glanced around, watching as the workers were helping setting up for when they had Castor's feast. Nameday's usually occurred outside and continued inside for the meal.

"Astraea, everything is almost prepared. Castor, however, is missing. I have Cosmo searching the upper halls and the library but I need you to look through the gardens." said Cyra, already in her golden dress, with her light hair still wet and ready to be styled.

Astra sighed, but assumed where Castor would be. Astra was not yet dressed for the Nameday, but considering that she had to find her younger brother, she was glad she had not changed. Her dress would only draw attention to her and that was not something she liked when she had to do something.

"Yes, Mother." Astra exited the Dining Hall and grabbed a dark grey cloak which she put on and put up the hood.

Astra disappeared out the back door, not a single guard seeing her leave. She passed through the gardens and down the path towards the city square. Any member of the royal family were forbidden to leave the castle without either an escort or at least one guard. That was what her Father had ordered.

She walked with her head slightly bent and her shoulders relaxed, knowing she did not have to be proper when people only thought her another normal citizen.

Many city-folk did not even notice her pass, most just continuing with their work or their day. No one seemed to notice the woman slip down the stairs and into a dark-looking shoppe where nothing was sold. She started down the stairs in the center of the floor and out into a small plaza, which was blocked off into a square and surrounded by walls so only natives knew of it.

Some of the women were shopping with their friends or talking and eating some of the food from the small market booths. Men were browsing and conversing with passing patrons.

There were several squares like this spread across the kingdom, only some not as friendly. Some were underground black markets, selling weapons from distant planets, several things from Knowhere, or parts from spaceships, among tons of other things.

Astra spotted her brother over near another entrance into the secret square. In his hands was a cheap looking glass full of an amber liquid and a smile was on his face. He was dressed in what looked like rags, but were really old clothes of his he doctored up so he could blend in slightly better in the poorer parts of the city.

She approached, finally talking notice to the brunette next to him. The brunette was not dressed much better, her clothing, loose pants and a baggy shirt, slightly torn and dirty. She had faded brown hair that was pulled back into a messy braid which came down her shoulder. Few tendrils came down, framing her tanned face. When she smiled, Astra noticed a few of her crooked teeth, a stained white.

"Castor," Astra called his attention, stopping in front of him. "Mother assumed you missing; you are running late. Cosmo and I were sent to find you."

The girl squeaked, cobalt eyes going wide as she stared at Astra, whose hood had fallen, revealing her golden hair and striking steely-blue eyes. She almost had doe-y eyes, staring wide at the princess — almost awestruck, but not entirely.

Astra turned her eyes to her, raising her eyebrows in curiosity.

"Sister, I apologize." Castor glanced at the woman next to him. "This is Illyria Leviores, her father, Edmund, owns a tavern. And her mother, Yvaine, works at the castle. You might have met her."

"I have not." said Astra, in a slightly annoyed fashion; she did not particularly care about _Illyria_ and her family.

Castor frowned before turning to Illyria, "I'll be just one moment, Ria."

Castor started forward and Astra followed after him. They stopped in a corner, the shadows shielding them.

"Why are you spending time with a commoner?" Astra asked, glancing over at Illyria, not particularly caring if she was obvious or not.

"I love that _commoner_ , Astraea." said Castor, slightly irritated. However, Castor the Peaceful took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Astra's eyebrows shot up at his confession. " _Really_ , Castor?" she hissed, eyebrows furrowing. 

"I don't expect you to know what that is, but I _do_ expect you to respect her." said Castor.

Astra frowned, about to open her mouth again, prepared to make a witty remark; commonplace for her. She was sharp and attentive, seemingly always one step ahead of everyone else. However, her younger brother beat her to the punch.

"Sometimes, how you walk with the broken speaks louder than how you sit with the great."

Astra raised a critical eyebrow, analyzing his words as she simply just stared at him. She expected nothing less from Castor the Peaceful, as he had been deemed.

"Do you believe this little—" she glanced at Illyria, " _stunt_ would be in your favor? Do you know you have a slim chance at becoming King with her by your side?"

Castor almost looked annoyed. "Not everything is a power play and who will claim the throne when Father steps down." He did not give her the chance to speak. "Not everything is a ploy for the crown, sister. I will be leaving shortly, you best be on your way."

Astra held her chin high, in an irritated fashion, before making her way back to the streets and back to the castle. Although Castor was known as the most calm among the three siblings, he had the tendency to get on her nerves. He loved the poor and sought every chance to give back to them, by any means necessary. He strived for justice and was often found in courts studying laws — both of his own kingdom and of the Nova Corps. Astra loved her people, no doubt about it, but like her older brother, her focus was also on the throne.

She returned to her room, which was pretty big (as it held a small living area fit with several couches and a table then through an archway was her bed fit with sheer white curtains and then it continued through another archway into her walk-in closet, and one door led to her large bathroom), where her two handmaidens, Sera and Nim, were waiting with her dress. It was a grayish purple, which faded into a darker purple, and it was adorned with golden flowers all across the dress. Her hair was pulled up, with tendrils framing her face. And although this Nameday was not hers, she still looked stunning.

There was a knock on her bedroom door, and while Nim was applying a dark powder to Astra's eyelids at the one table near the archway to her bedroom, Sera answered it.

"Sister," Castor began, causing Astra to turn and look at him, noticing Illyria was standing beside him. "I must ask a significant favor."

Astra raised an eyebrow, her hurricane eyes flickering between the two figures standing by her doorway.

Castor sighed, running a hand through his wet hair. He was yet to change into his Nameday attire, as was his date beside him. She was wearing a loose fitting dress, Astra was guessing was a hand-me-down. "Please, sister."

"What is your favor?"

Castor looked over at Illyria. "You know how Mother is with first impressions. Can you please help her get ready?"

Astra pondered it for a moment. She didn't particularly wish to help Illyria out when it came to putting her in favor with her parents.

"This is her first time meeting our parents, Astra."

"—she doesn't want to help, don't force her, Cas—" Illyria muttered quietly.

Perhaps having her brother owe her one would come in handy in the future. "Fine." Astra decided. "Now, please, leave so I may get her ready."

Castor smiled in relief. "I thank you." He bowed his head before exiting Astra's room.

"Come," Astra instructed. "Sera, get the hot water ready so her hair can be styled."

Illyria followed after the Princess into her walk in closet. Astra glanced over a few of her dresses, seeing that her casual slacks and shirts were not at all what she could present Illyria in. She found a peach colored dress she was not at all interested in (as it had come from a suitor she had turned down, simply because she was not looking for a relationship as of present).

Sera led Illyria into the bathroom and then left her to bathe so they could finish applying Astra's powders.

They ended up having to make a few adjustments to the dress once it was on Illyria, as she was thinner than Astra, but more in a way that she didn't eat nearly enough as she should have.

Guards came to gather them to bring them to the party, where they were met with the King and Queen, along with her two brothers.

Queen Cyra looked curiously at Illyria. "Who's this? I don't remember having more than three children."

Cosmo chuckled as Castor's cheeks went a bright pink. Illyria looked down at her feet, her curls hiding her face. Astra grabbed Illyria's hand and squeezed, trying to comfort the girl. Illyria looked surprised by the action, but sent an unsure smile in her direction.

"Mother, Father," Castor looked up at his parents and reached out to grab Illyria's hand. "This is Illyria Leviores, the woman I have been courting for over a year."

The King blinked in surprise, looking at the young woman and his youngest son. The Queen had a similar reaction, before pursing her lips.

"Is your mother Yvaine?"

Illyria nodded, "Yes, my Queen,"

Queen Cyra 'humphed' but made no other comment. King Mihir glanced at his wife.

"It is a pleasure finally meeting you, Illyria." was all he said on the matter. "Now, we have a Nameday to begin."

They turned and began walked towards the doors to the outside patio and courtyard, where the party was set up. Castor and Astra glanced at each other, knowing full well that could have gone worse.


End file.
